1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer enclosures and, particularly, to a computer enclosure with a module receiving data storage devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer enclosure may include a drive bracket capable of housing three or more compact disc (CD) drives. However, more often than not, only one CD drive is installed, thus wasting space in the enclosure.